Power electronics systems used in energy conversion. For example, it is common for a power electronics system in a power system architecture to receive a power supply from a power source such as an electric machine or generator, and convert the received power to a desired power destined for an electrical load. The conversion of the power supply to the desired power for the electrical load can be based on the electrical characteristics of the power system architecture of the electrical load.